Cool Girls (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cool Girls (2020). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Vertigo Entertainment/Rideback Production A The SPA Studios (Sergio Pablos Animation) Production Closing "COOL GIRLS" Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Sergio Pablos, p.g.a. Produced by Jinko Gotoh Roy Lee, p.g.a. Dan Lin, p.g.a. Produced by Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Jamie Chung Hailee Steinfeld Bex Taylor-Klaus Gal Gadot Tenzing Norgay Trainor Chloe Bennet Dove Cameron Shameik Moore with Mel Brooks and Kevin Hart Becky G Genesis Rodriguez Rosa Salazar Seth MacFarlane Tom Hardy Bill Fagerbakke Jake Johnson Michael Dwayne Cohen Christopher Knights Seth Rogen Panat Thamrongsombutsakul James Corden Executive Producers Ella Ray William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Executive Producers Shiyoon Kim Peter Chernin Chris Williams Co-Producer Neal H. Moritz Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Visual Effects Supervisors William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Visual Effects Creative Supervisors for Movie Land Animation Studios Aviva Corcovado Richard Hollander Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Executive Producer Rob Bredow Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Director of Story Marc E. Smith Head of Story Normand Lemay Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Technical Animation Gregory Smith Heads of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Head of Environments Sean D. Jenkins Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Production Managers James E. Hasman Jacqueline Jones Gladis CG Supervisors Heather M. Drummons Pablo Holcer Christopher Miller Tom Capizzi Crawl Art Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Supervising Technical Director Jennifer J. Pan Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Head of Research & Development Xavier Bec MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Character Setup Supervisors Chad Belyeau Terry Robertson-Fall Surfacing Supervisor Lisa Slates Connors Character Rigging Supervisor Sandy Kao Layout Supervisor Randolph Lizard Final Layout Supervisor David Patrick Valera Animation Supervisors Glen McIntosh Julie Bernier Gosselin Jeff Panko Joseph Antonuccio Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Character Effects Supervisor Damon Riesberg Pipeline Supervisor Julien Depoortere Effects Animation Supervisors Amaury Aubel James Jackson Lighting & Compositing Supervisors Trevor Strand Kelvin Leon Yee Rotoscope Supervisor Derek Esparza Matte Painting Supervisor Nori Kaneko Look Development Supervisor Bret St. Clair Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Production Supervision Story Cody Cameron Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Editor Harris Miller Art Department Fabio M. Layout Robbie Janda Animation Jill Culton Sarah Jo Helton Lighting & Compositing Tia Keri Modeling Todd LaPlante Theo Bialek Finishing Pipeline Barry Weiss Cast TBA Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Art Department Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Marc Antonie Cesari Ramón López Seco de Herrera Brandon Lawless Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Josef Dylan Swift Sergi Caballer Garcia Chris Patrick O'Connell Virgilio John Aquino Haengsook Oh Matteo Ghezzi François Bordeau Marc Antonie Cesari Renaud Staut Modeling Coordinator David Vidal Pedroza Character Setup Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Hair Simulation Artists Davoud Ashrafi Ken Kanipe Jq Park Makarand Nazirkar Arturo Martin Camargo Enoch Ihde William Petrucelli Roman Rajbhandari Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Surfacing Surfacing Artists Julie Eunkyoung Hong Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Frédéric Bonpapa Quentin Van Den Bongaard Clotilde Gillardeau Benjamin Lebourgeois Negar Ahmadi Hafshejani Grace Verhagen Aaron James Webster Layout Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Brian Walters Jessica Minh Giang Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Harald G. Kraut Scott Armstrong Jocelyne Theresa Ward Conor W. Kavanagah Hock Hian Wong Final Layout Lead Linh Mai Nguyen Chan Final Layout Artists Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi James Ryan Peterson Gina Bradley Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante John Murrah Celeste Joanette Stereo Layout Lead Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Stereo Layout Artists Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Theophile Bondoux Fausto Estrada Guerrero Etienne Carrière-Roberge Sacha-Erik Beauregard Ferran Llacer Alvarez Emily Döhler-Knox Layout Coordinator Stephanie C. Lee Animation Animators Stewart Alves Jamie Chung Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jill Culton Jeannette Dominguez Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Anthony Rizzo Aaron Burton Scott Hunter Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Jimmy Wu Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Steven R.V. Johnson Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Blair Walters-McNaughton Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Brandon Robert Harris Fraser Alexander Page Diana Rose Martinez Kevin May Maria Montes de la Rosa Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Scott Britton Jérôme Dernoncourt Melissa Lim Ching Ying David James Henderson Yang Yang Yang Wenyu Daniel Zettl Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Evelyn Deavor Alejandro Munoz David Gimenez Coronas Jean-Christophe Craps William Renschen Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Travis Mendoza Ella Ray Agata Matuszak Christopher Erin Walsh Konstantin Hubmann Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Angus MacLane Marcia Gunderson Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Harris Vandernoot Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Christopher MacGuffin Glen McIntosh Ron Kurniawan Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Thorson Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Chris Wedge Christina McGregor Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Animation Coordinators Wendy Chan Emily Delion Ryan Doell Cynthia Potvin Vivasean Venkat Character Effects Character Effects Manager Colin de Andrade Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Jaince Lew Andrea Parkhill Eric Warren Brian Missey Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Neil Atkins Enrique Campos Encinales Arturo Junvencio Aguilar Christo Sandro Libaridan Aurore Lise Jeanne Sabrier Ting Wang Dulce Von Velazquez Naveen Kumar Natarajan Ryan Paredes Rubi Enrique Campos Encinales Leticia Maycotte Doaz Katie Xiaoya Jin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Devdatta H Nerurkar David DeJuan Nick Levenduski Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Jose Lopez Hin D'Lun Wong Character Effects Coordinator Julie Liu Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Effects Animation Effects Animation Manager Shannon Y. F. Lum Effects Animation Leads Domin Lee Michael Losure Alex Timchenko Dipankar Goswamy Viktor Lundqvist Reinhold Rittinger Ian Farnsworth Pav Grochola Effects Animators Theodore Harris Vandernoot Christian Epunan Hernandez Torin Sage Howe Viktor Kokoruza Filippo Maccari Aaron James McComas Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Daniel la Chapelle Alex Manita Chris Messineo Tuong-Van Ngoc Tran Toby Abraham Rosen Alvin Yap James Axel Rowe Shyh-Chyuan Huang Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Estefania Thomas Bapstiste Van Opstal Chuqiao Wang Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock James DeV. Mansfield Dale Mayeda Aaron James McComas Timothy Molinder Hiroaki Narita Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Dave Rand Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Caglar Comez Brent Forrest Emilio Ferrari Paulo Cesar Duarte Effects Animation Coordinator David Cohan Lighting & Compositing Lighting Manager Leiko Tanaka Lighting & Compositing Leads Getta Basantani James Carson Luke Heathcock Mike Jiang Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Marco Recuay Sarah Young Zacary Ashton Campbell Alan Zhongnan Chen Laura Ingram Jiwoon Kim James H. Park Dan Silas Rubin Joe Viola Sequence Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Jean-Paul Beaulieu Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Alfonso De la Cruz Christian Raymond Cunningham Anuar Figueroa Casillas Nacho Blasco Dominguez Chantell Brown Antonio Carrasco Pinto Antoko Mathieu Cassagne Gwen Stacy Laide Agunbiade Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Julien Stuart-Smith Ronald Salting Samson Richard Sandoval Diego Sernande Cancela Shane Christopher Wicklund Harry Gundersen Javier Gonzalez Alonso Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Tim Best Khushnuma Percy Savai Jongo Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Leonardo Baez Maldonado Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Bruno Martins de Azevedo Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Matthew George Rampias Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Amber Stewart Lunderville Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Diego Sernande Cancela Jonathan Fletcher Moore Asuka Tohda Vina Kao Mahoney Iva Itchevska-Brain Benjamin Min Huang Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Romain Silva Macedo Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Michael Leigh Gresham Simon Bluethenkranz Javier Nieto Moncó Barry Andres Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Miguel Lleras Villaveces Allison Brooke Beane Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Osmau Takehiro Ozgur Ustundag Udai Haraguchi Jose Guinea Montalvo Kevin Iching Hong Huang Qianqi Lighting & Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Technical Direction Technical Directors Nomish Bhardwaj Travis Chen Adam Chrystie Benjamin Demann Jason Dengler Lok Ming Hwa Amy Sun Kwa Margaret E.C. Rigotti Doug Rizeakos Isabella Victoria Rovira S. Thaddeus Wassynger Tyler White Brett Achorn Kaileen Kraemer Antonella Albuja Laura Kwan Tony Chai Wayne Chun-Wei Lai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Gabriel Chee-Yan Leung Kay Cloud Kendall Litaker Allen Corcorran Natt Mintrasak Vijoy Gaddipati Krista Murphy Jonathan F. Garcia Teal Owyang Andrew P. Gartner Osiris Pérez Christine Gerardi Scott Peters Ray Haleblian Ernest J. Petti Shaila Haque Heather Pritchett Gabriela Hernandez Jared Reisweber Kelsey Hurley Ricky Rieckenberg Jerry Huynh Jeff Sadler Jessica R. Jamieson Steven Seed Brandon Lee Jarratt Lewis N. Siegel Norman Moses Joseph Serge Sretschinsky Neelima Karanam Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Kimberly W. Keech Sarah Tortorici Logan Kelly Abraham Franklin Tseng Justin Kern Shweta Viswanathan Andrew Kinney Jared Wright Chris Kolodin Charlotte Zhu Archana Senthilkumar Michael Amen Falkenstein Sebastien Siclait Annamarie Fuchs Justin Tennant William Huynh Irene Weng Gabriella Marinescu Rotoscope & Matte Painting Roto/Paint Manager Valerie Lettera-Spletzer Rotoscope Artists Kilian Aulenbacher Oliver Bubard Darren Quah David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Robert Go Owen Rohu Guillem Rovira Vigas Alyssa Zarate Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Look Development Color Finish Production Production Assistants Cillian Altman Brandon Beiler Susan Lee Dominik Malone Christian Mejia-Acosta Zara Pokrandt Kylee A Taylor Wendy Chan Trey Duson Chaundra Kazakoff Ian Musser Camila Schmidt Tibaes Jaclyn Ebracher Thomas Hannivan Zachary Norton Kelly Sung Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Production Interns Rudy Giuliani Duncan Rouleau Kim Kardashian Chris Furia Xavier Park Peter Ramsey Diana Stacy Gary Gunderson Craig B. Callaghan Tyler Nguyen Travis Nguyen Ryan Reede Todd Heapy Haley Flaniken Olivia Lopez Janet Healy Felix Pomeranz Rich Moore Tom McCarthy Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Development Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineering Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Research, Engineering and Development Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Management George Christopher Deavor Tim Miller Ty Nguyen Daniel Jennings Xavier Martinez Robert Dominguez Rich Moore Assets & Infrastructure Chloe Dominguez Daniel Miller Christopher McQuarrie Jon Holt Carlos Sotolongo Gates Roberg-Clark Iván Mauricio Calderón Carl Jon Van Arsdall Jack Zhao Matt Johnson Core Engineering Peter Guyan Diana Rodriguez Miles O'Brien Taylor Rodriguez Lauren McCallum Stephen Kumar Naveen Selvanathan Jacques Gasselin de Richebourg Pol Jeremias-Vila Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Rachel Strickler Sunya Boonyatera Kyle Lovrien Presto Animation System Matthew Alsup Andrew Butts Juei Chang Tim Condon Seth Freeman Matthias Goerner Stephen Gustafson Mark Hessler Ryan Kautzman Jason Kim Venkateswaran Krishna Heegun Lee Krispin Leydon Dan McGarry Deneb Meketa Gary Monheit J.D. Northrup Burton Siu Production Software Philip Floetotto • Peter Nye • Chad Williams Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering David Munier Jim Atkinson Chris Schoeneman Ryusuke Villemin Emily Weihrich Magnus Wrenninge Richard Yoshioka Alexander Gerveshi Andre Pradhana Ibrahim Sani Kache Priyamvad Deshmukh Scott Cegielski Jeffrey Mahovsky Marianna H. Neubauer Bruce N. Tartagila Ron Woods Pre-Production Technology Studio Production Management Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineering Systems Administrators Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Derrick MacPherson Jamie MacDougall Alan Franzenberg David Nahman-Ramos Matthew Muhili Lindahl Lars R. Damerow Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita For Movie Land Animation Studios MLAS Senior Creative Team Ted V. Miller Amy Pascal Michael LaPai Shiyoon Kim Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Jin Kim Duncan Rouleau Gal Gadot Stephen Heneveld Steven T. Seagle Hailee Steinfeld William Renschen Ella Ray Alejandro Munoz Paul Jochmann Ralph Eggleston Ronnie del Carmen MLAS Production Department Heads Tom McGrath Peter Ramsey Roy Conli Jonathan Null Josh Lowden Steve Morris Rodney Rothman Sarah Jo Helton Clay Kaytis Rob Letterman MLAS Senior Technology Team Aviva Corcovado • Bob Persichetti • Haley Flaniken MLAS Senior Leadership Team Jonas Rivera Jim Morris, VES Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Benjamin Plouffe Guillermo Arambulo Chris Williams Don Hall Andrew Stanton Tim Miller Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Studio Operations Studio Leadership William Renschen Michael Talarico Carlos Saldanha Phil Lord Phil Méheux Gary Phillips Tenzing Norgay Trainor Vincent Loeffler Chris Williams Tom McGrath Tyler Barnett Joshua Beveridge Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Ryan Reede Ty Burrell Creative Leadership Jennifer Lee Nick Levenduski Roy Conli Janet Healy David Silverman David Sproxton Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Ronnie del Carmen Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Bill Boes Shameik Moore Rodney Rothman Peter Ramsey Brandon Lawless Jared Kushner Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Elaine Alaniz Kaitlyn Cavanagh Trey Duson Anett Gough Kevin Milburn Judy Thomason Chad Boldini Richard Dodd Sara Feiss Kimberly Henshaw Kevin Noel William Townsend Erik Vignau Development Katie Baron Alyssa Engelberg Jenny Marchick Ted Nitshke Karen Rupert Toliver Jennifer Del Rey Jeremiah Loeb Mike Moon Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Erica Bermudez Jennifer Kent Erik Mishel Iris Ponce Dorothy Rayburn Shae Spence Kym Wulfe Marketing and Publicity Paige Borsos Rebecca Kuska Ryan Austin Murphy Andrew J. Peterson Daniel Jennings Olivier Mouroux Zachary Norton Melissa Sturm Amy Sullivan Recruiting Jana Manthei Day For The SPA Studios (Sergio Pablos Animation) Soundtrack on Spinnin' Records Score Album on Sony Classical Music TBA Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, S.L. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks Louie del Carmen Guillermo del Toro Ethan Van der Ryn Mark Mothersbaugh Production Babies Gary Tim Kim Tom Felix Roger Don Doug Valerie Dim Todd This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. After Credits THE END Category:Credits